Beginner's Guide to Crafting
You can now craft all armor sets (weaponsmithing has not yet been implemented) from Familiar level to Master level. Crafting these armor sets will require two things: # Raw components salvaged from existing rare armor # Reagents that drop off of Bosses both within dungeons and in the open world Anyone can craft although you will need to be a Veteran Armorsmith in order to craft or salvage Master-level gear. Salvaging Salvaging is a way to break down existing items into components so you can acquire higher level gear. You can salvage an item by using a Salvage Tool which is sold by Beral. Salvage Tools are not repair or rechargeable, so make sure you use those charges wisely! Salvaging an item will roll a 50% chance against each component that makes up the item. So, if an item has 6 components, you will get a 50% chance at each of those components, with a guarantee of at least one component salvaged. Reagents cannot be salvaged. Salvaging only works on items in our new crafting system. If you try to salvage something that isn't craftable you will get nothing back. Crafting Components You can salvage items at a lower tier (e.g. Proficient) to craft items of a higher tier (e.g. Expert) by crafting and upgrading components. The upgrade cost is 3 of a lower tier's components is equal to 1 of the higher tier's components. Armorsmithing Tools There are four different Armorsmithing Tools sold by Beral, each with a cost proportional to the item you are trying to make. Armorsmithing hammers cannot be repaired and can only be used to craft items from the tier it belongs to. Reagents Reagents are special items that drop off of both Open World Bosses and Dungeon Bosses. Every item (excluding Familiar level items (as of april 2018)) requires a Reagent to be crafted. Drop rates for these items are proportional to the spawn rate of the monster who drops it and the armor level that the reagent is for. A Familiar-level reagent will drop very frequently whereas a Master-level reagent will be far more rare. For reagents that drop off open world bosses, they also drop (at a lower rate) within specific heroic dungeons as well. Recipes Armor of all tiers have a very similar recipe to craft them: * 2 Paddings (1 for familiar recipes) * 2 Reinforcements (1 for familiar recipes) * 2 Patterns (1 for familiar recipes) * 1 Reagent Paddings and Reinforcements can be used for any gear slot for that level. Patterns are slot specific and can only be crafted or salvage from the slot type you are looking to build. You can get these components by crafting them or by salvaging them. Familiar Recipes Components Requires familiar level armorcrafting skill Armor (equipable at level 1) Requires familiar level armorcrafting skill Proficient Recipes Components Requires proficient level armorcrafting skill Armor (equipable at level 250) Requires proficient level armorcrafting skill Expert Recipes Components Requires expert level armorcrafting skill Armor (equipable at level 500) Requires expert level armorcrafting skill Master Recipes Components Requires veteran level armorcrafting skill Armor (equipable at level 750) Requires veteran level armorcrafting skill